Insurance Carriers price and underwrite the risk for millions of insureds. Since the beginning of this practice, paper has been used by the Insurers to convey the terms and conditions within an agreement, which is typically referred to as a Policy. The Policy can be one page or it can be several hundred pages depending on the complexity of the agreement. Insurance providers have recently started to electronically produce these Policies for distribution directly to the insured.
Traditionally insurance documents are delivered by mail to the end consumer in paper format. There are many steps to the process and generally involves multiple parties. Each party in the process adds additional information to their downstream, which includes marketing and other communication, to the paper packet prior to the last step that is received by the consumer.
Today technology has allowed for the delivery of documents by electronic means. However, the documents are usually in a simple image form and create a disconnection between all of the parties. Accordingly, in this field there is a need for a system or mechanism that can allow each party in the process to perform electronically what they would normally perform through a traditional paper workflow.
There is a particular need for a system or mechanism that would allow each party in the value chain to have a way to dynamically brand the documents and views of the web pages based on a set of preset rules assigned by the user that is associated with the documents and other demographic details. This need extends to the ability to associate words, terms, and editorial matter appearing in the content of the document, with the document index.